


he’s yours, phil. and for you, the world

by tattyboo03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dream is just mentioned, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, all that fun stuff (/s) that comes with the exile arc, not techno tho that’s what this fic is about lol, theyre learning to care for one another your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyboo03/pseuds/tattyboo03
Summary: Tommy is three. he stumbles over to techno and stares up at him with wide eyes, just looking. Techno kneels down towards the child with a nervous smile, and it takes all his willpower not to get visibly mad when the gremlin grabs his hair, pulls it towards him with his grubby toddler hands and exclaims:“Woah!! Pink!!!”When he complains to Phil later, he just laughs. “I think he likes you, mate.”————Techno didn’t care for Tommy. He’s loud and abrasive and doesn’t listen. But when he finds the child beaten by the world under his house, he makes a choice.akajust because the family dynamic isn’t canon to the smp doesn’t mean they can’t learn to care for one another
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 628





	he’s yours, phil. and for you, the world

**Author's Note:**

> Techno said that sbi isn’t canon, and that puts all of their past interactions into a new light. this fic explores that, hope you enjoy :3
> 
> (i wrote this in a day, sorry if there are any errors!)

_**Philza** : hey mate, it’s been a while. i know you’re busy conquering hypixel with potatoes, but if you’re free at any point, you’re welcome to stop by my house for a visit! would love to see you again :)_

_When techno knocked on the door, he was greeted by Phil, and two children._

——

Retirement is peaceful, and Technoblade decides he likes it. He can go about his days relatively stress free, only concerned about his bees, his turtles, and his boredom.

Of course this doesn’t last long - he was a fool to think people would actually leave him alone.

When he noticed some of his items going missing he was pissed, but let it slide. He could get more, and whoever stole them didn’t interfere with his routine. If anything it helped with his boredom. He couldn’t be sat around his house twiddling his thumbs when he has to go collecting more potion supplies.

Seeing Tommy for the first time, his pitiful hole dug out under his cellar ( _“you’ve been living under my floorboards like a raccoon?!”_ ) made an unappealing soup of emotions brew within him. On the one hand, this kid betrayed him, cast him out once he was done being useful to Pogtopia, made a new government right in front of him after promising to tear it down, has been stealing his shit for weeks, and has the audacity to tell him to get out of his own goddamn house. And he’s super annoying to be around. But.

_He holds a small baby in his arms, bright blonde hair poking out of the swaddle he’s wrapped up in. His eyes are closed, his cheeks red, and he’s asleep._

_“This is my youngest, Tommy.”_

He’s Phil’s kid. And he’s gaunt, mere skin and bones, covered in bruises and bandages and his eyes are so dull and his blonde hair is matted with dirt and is that blood—

He lets Tommy stay.

——

Ghostbur visits him and Tommy a few days into Tommy staying with him. He’s different than Wilbur was, but he’s nice company. And he cheers Tommy up.

_Techno had visited Phil’s home four times at this point. It was quaint and cosy. He liked it. He never originally pegged Phil to be one to settle down, especially during the Antarctic Empire days. He was too wild, too carefree and filled with wanderlust. But he has to admit, fatherhood fits him well. Techno is sure that if anyone’s capable to handle the stress of children, it’s him._

_**Philza:** Techno, i need your help. Wilbur’s got a high fever and he’s delirious, i can’t leave him to get medicine and Tommy needs dinner as well. can you come by with food and medicine? i’ll pay you back i promise i just. i’m struggling here_

_He comes over immediately, baked potatoes and and bag full of the best medicine in Hypixel with him. Phil is on the floor in front of the fireplace, cradling a half conscious, crying Wilbur in his arms. When he looks up at Techno, he’s the most panicked he had ever seen him._

_He stayed the next few days, making sure the family all got rest and food and care._

Looking at Ghostbur now brings an uncomfortable parallel to his mind between the first, and last time he saw Phil hold his eldest son like that.

——

The first time Tommy has a nightmare, he is furious. But not at Tommy. No. At Dream. The man himself, the most powerful in this world. He thought it was acceptable to abuse and manipulate a child, already beaten down and exiled by his own friends, already two wars behind him. Techno doesn’t pretend like he’s some saint, he knows what he did to people, what he’s done to Tommy (violence, colour, betrayal, the pit, “you want to be the hero?”). But he was honest and upfront about what he would do, about his goals and allegiances. It was their choice how they interacted with him. He didn’t lie, or manipulate them. He didn’t fuck with their heads on purpose to use them. He may have caused some trauma but he didn’t _bully a child to near suicide_. Thats a whole new level of scummy.

The way Tommy cried out, “No, please, Dream, don’t blow it up, that’s all I have, you’re my friend I’m your friend I didn’t mean to be bad, you can hit me, take my armour, but don’t blow up the pictures please!”, it sent him into a rage, carefully maintained within him.

Later, when he shows Tommy the Wither Skull Room, he’ll pretend that he was just waiting for an excuse to come out of retirement, and Tommy wanting to get his discs back was the perfect opportunity. The voices remind him that his first thought about ending retirement was that he would punch Dream in the face so hard that it would take surgery for them to extract the shards of his smiley mask out of his skull.

——

He alerts Phil of Tommy’s whereabouts and situation immediately, of course. But the man’s under house arrest, so there’s nothing much he can do. When Techno breaks him out and helps him escape, they head back to his home immediately.

Tommy is sitting by the window eating soup when they enter the clearing. As soon as he notices them returning, he runs out to meet them in the snow.

“Philza Minecraft! It’s been a while, big man! How’s everyone—huh?” Phil immediately pulls him into a hug, cradling his head in a gloved hand.

“It’s good to see you, Toms. How have you been?”

When they went back inside, Phil and Tommy sat in front of the fire together, and they talked. Techno left to get wood and check on the bees, feeling awkward, like he was invading something by staying while father and son reconnect. Phil comes to him, later, after Tommy is asleep.

“Thank you, by the way.” Phil says, leaning up against the door to the basement, watching Techno go back and forth between chests.

“What for?” He looks up at Phil with a confused look, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You took in Tommy.” Techno scoffs.

“I didn’t take him in; the gremlin was living under my floor and wouldn’t leave. I simply left him alone.”

“You and I both know you could have kicked him out into the snow no problem. You also fed him and gave him netherite armour. That isn’t ‘leaving him alone’, Tech.”

“Whatever.”

“Right.”

They stay in silence for a minute, Techno organising his chests and Phil watching. Then,

“Why did you do it?” Phil asks. “Help Tommy, I mean. It’s not just to use him, I know you better than that. You wouldn’t do that. So why?” Techno stares down at the floor for a moment. He’s not good at being vulnerable. But it’s Phil.

“Because he’s yours, Phil. I couldn’t, or didn’t, help with Wilbur while you were gone. I’ll be damned if you lose another kid because I egged them on.” He refuses to look at his friend.

“You care for Tommy.” A statement. Techno sends a glare over his shoulder directly at Phil.

“No I don’t, the raccoon had been stealing my stuff still even though I told him to leave it alone, and he’s loud and annoying. Besides, he hates me. Why would I care for someone who wants me dead?”

“He likes you, Techno. You’ve been looking out for him.”

_Tommy is three. he stumbles over to techno and stares up at him with wide eyes, just looking. Techno kneels down towards the child with a nervous smile, and it takes all his willpower not to get visibly mad when the gremlin grabs his hair, pulls it towards him with his grubby toddler hands and exclaims:_

_“Woah!! Pink!!!”_

_When he complains to Phil later, he just laughs. “I think he likes you, mate.”_

Techno stays silent, not even bothering to rebut it. Eventually, Phil sighs.

“Alright, mate, I won’t push it. Thank you, though. I still mean that.” Techno and Phil make eye contact as he pauses by the ladder upstairs.

“I stand by what I said, Phil. For you? The world.”

Phil smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that if Techno and Phil were super close friends for such a long time, surely Techno would have known about his kids? He’s an ‘old friend’ because he parted ways to settle down and look after Wilbur (and then Tommy) in my head. I like the idea that every now and then he’s visit them and be a sort of cool uncle that told them stories of phil and his’ adventures and maybe is part of the reason tommy was so into fighting as a kid was because he thought techno was just. the coolest guy ever.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! i haven’t written in a while lol, but i am very invested in this smp so it brought me out of my writing slumber >:)


End file.
